


The New Age

by D_Willims



Category: Defiance (TV)
Genre: F/M, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 04:59:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_Willims/pseuds/D_Willims
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various drabbles/one-shots about the residents of Defiance.</p><p>Latest: <i>Newlife</i>.  Doc Yewll and Nolan have that talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lovesong: Irisa x Tommy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Characters:** Irisa, Tommy  
>  **Relationships:** Irisa x Tommy  
>  **Rating:** T  
>  **Summary:** The moment Irisa falls for Tommy.  
>  **Word Count:** 316

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for "The Serpent's Egg."

Irisa could pinpoint the exact moment when she fell for Tommy. Not then, when it actually happened. But later, when she was lying tangled in his strong arms and the pile of their clothes on the jail room floor. He held her tight. Then pressed a kiss against her hair. Sweet, tender. And she knew.

It took her by surprise.

There had been plenty of guys before Tommy. Well, not "plenty" exactly. That made her sound bad. But, there had been enough guys that she knew how it went.

First came the brawl. There was always a brawl, usually in a bar or an alley somewhere. Some guy who was standing up for her so-called honor. Irisa supposed that she had a type.

Because after the brawl came the sex. Hot and fierce and wild. All lips and sweaty skin, pressed against each other. Desperate and needy. There was no hint of affection. Just a passionate hunger that had burned itself out before dawn had broken.

Everything was different with Tommy. Sure it had started with him hitting a man. And Irisa was almost sure that it had something to do with her, too. Just like the others. But he had claimed that it had been his own nightmares that had driven him, only seconds before she'd knocked their teeth together in a too-intense kiss.

Between the kissing and the hitting, though, was when Irisa fell. When Tommy had stopped, his first still in the air. Not because he'd wanted to, necessarily, but because she had asked.

No one, not even Nolan really, had ever done that for her before. Put her feelings first, even when they didn't understand them.

She didn't understand this, herself.

So later, when they were clothed again and back to worth, Irisa acted like nothing had changed. When Tommy had looked hurt, she looked away and pretended it didn't hurt her.


	2. Newlife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Characters:** Doc Yewll, Nolan  
>  **Rating:** K+  
>  **Summary:** Doc Yewll and Nolan have that talk.  
>  **Word Count:** 156

_I was a different person, then._ It sounded like the truth. Maybe I had convinced myself it was the truth. That I was better now, than I was then.

 _You don't get to just erase the past._ He snapped. Angry, tense. A flash of No-Man Nolan in his eyes.

I sucked in my breath and bit back my emotions. The perfect face of stoicism. Just as I had been taught. _You did. How much Indogene blood is there on your hands? Yet, here you are. Do you think taking her in changed anything? Made you someone you're not?_

That flash again. The cold rage that simmered in the eyes of a ruthless killer. A solider that had never questioned his orders. He may have even taken pleasure in them. Except for that one time.

It was followed by quiet. _I lost my home._ His voice was heavy with sorrow of an unspeakable loss.

_So did I._


End file.
